Together
by Atsushishi
Summary: First actual porn that I've written ! Chuuya bullies Akutagawa, who apparently acts like a whore in the bedroom. (THIS WAS SO EMBARRASSING TO WRITE THIS WAS FOR A FRIEND)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bungou Stray Dogs or its characters.**

 **This porn(-ish) was written for a friend of mine and I really hope she likes it because I've actually never written a sex scene before ! (My Dazushi fic doesn't count since there wasn't any actual sex involved okay)**

 **Anyways !**

His smooth fingers caressed his neck, sending shivers up and down his slender body.

Their lips were inches apart, their hot breath mingling with one another, his minty scent mixing with his cinnamon air.

Chuuya was practically laying atop Akutagawa, pressing his right leg between his thighs. He hovered over him, his fingers ghosting across Akutagawa's pale skin, raising goosebumps. He ran his fingers across first his jaw, his chin, then his soft lips that were slightly parted.

How did they get here?

Akutagawa supposed it didn't matter. None of this was making sense anyways.

All that mattered was that he wanted to continue.

God, he wanted to keep going so badly.

Chuuya seemed to understand Akutagawa's need. Perhaps he needed this just as much as the other man.

He continued to play with Aku's body, licking his earlobe and biting the tip. He shifted his weight, rubbing his leg against his pants in the process.

Akutagawa gasped, involuntarily thrusting his hips up at the slight brush.

Chuuya's eyes wandered to Aku's pants, eyeing the area between his legs before bringing his free hand low enough to brush across his dick.

"Do you like that, Aku? You like being touched here, don't you? I can feel you getting hard."

Akutagawa huffed, feeling constricted in his pants.

"No, b-bastard..it's just that it startled me."

Chuuya chuckled, amused with his attempt to cover up his gasp. He took note of the slight pink dusted across his light cheeks.

He leaned in, brushing his lips across his ear, whispering seductively.

'It doesn't seem that way down here. Are you lying to me? How naughty."

Chuuya flicked his finger against Akutagawa's erection, coaxing another soft gasp out of him.

He continued using a single finger, tracing patterns across his thighs and groin, watching as Akutagawa's face contorted. Aku felt hot as all the blood in his body rushed between his legs.

Chuuya kept up with the slow torture, twisting and turning his finger until Akutagawa began moaning, pushing into his touch.

He smirked, pleased that he was finally being honest with himself.

"See, Aku? Doesn't that feel good? You're pushing against my finger." Chuuya teased, enjoying the way the other man squirmed.

"Shut it, shorty..its just that I haven't done this in a while, that's all.." He huffed, doing his best to keep his hips from thrusting against his finger anymore.

"Now, don't be that way, Aku. I'll have to _punish you_ for lying to me." Chuuya said in a thick voice.

Those harsh words sent shudders down Akutagawa's spine and sent a shock through his groin.

His hooded gaze met Chuuya's piercing stare. His face was inches away, so close to those pink lips. Aku felt himself inspecting them. The way his lips were parted, hot breath pouring from the confines of his mouth, the pinkness of the skin.

Chuuya noticed Akutagawa watching him.

He brought his lips up in a pointed smirk, bringing his face even closer to Aku's. He slowly brought his tongue out, dragging it across his bottom lip before biting into it.

Akutagawa hissed at his actions, wanting nothing more than those lips on his own.

Chuuya leaned in, grabbing Akutagawa's face and closing his eyes.

Akutagawa excitedly leaned forward, ready for the hot kiss that was sure to come.

Except it didn't.

He lifted his eyes to give Chuuya a questioning look. Where was his kiss?

Chuuya was in the same position, looking at him with a sly grin.

Chuuya narrowed his eyes and let out a deep laugh, watching Akutagawa's eyes fill with more longing by the second.

"I told you I was going to punish you, didn't I? This is your punishment for being dishonest with me."

He gripped Aku's cheeks tighter, licking his lips in a teasing fashion.

Akutagawa hated to admit it, but Chuuya's actions were turning him on. He needed contact, and he needed it _now._

Akutagawa let out a heated moan before speaking.

"Chuuya, please! I'm sorry, okay? Just kiss me, you bastard!"

Chuuya was honestly surprised. He figured it would take at least a little more touching and licking to break him.

He must really want this.

He sneered, squeezing Akutagawa's face harder and smushing his cheeks.

"Well, since you said it nicely for me, I guess I can't refuse you."

With that, Chuuya pressed his lips to Akutagawa's, trapping him in a hot kiss.

Akutagawa automatically leaned in, savoring the heat and taste. He opened his mouth to let out a moan, letting Chuuya slip his tongue in.

Almost immediately they began fighting for dominance, pushing their tongues against each other and smashing teeth.

When they finally broke apart for air, Akutagawa practically shoved Chuuya off, panting. He covered his face, looking away.

Chuuya huffed, annoyed that Aku had pushed him.

"What's the matter, Aku? Didn't you like it?"

He spoke with an edge, the words rolling off his tongue. He moved closer to him, pressing his knee in between his thighs again.

"After all, you asked for it. You practically begged."

Chuuya pressed his palm against Akutagawa's hip, pushing his shirt further up his body. Since they had long since taken their thick jackets off, undressing wouldn't be as much of a hassle.

"You want this, don't you? You _need_ this."

Akutagawa hissed, refusing to meet Chuuya's eyes.

It only made Chuuya angrier. He gripped a handful of the other man's shirt, forcefully yanking the fabric off his body.

"You're just a slut. Aren't you, Akutagawa? A slut."

Akutagawa shuddered, hating himself for loving the way Chuuya was treating him. His words were harsh, yet arousing.

Aku really was a slut.

Chuuya slipped a finger through Akutagawa's belt loop, pulling his pants down his legs. Aku didn't refuse, instead lifting his legs so it was easier to take them off, leaving him only with his boxers.

"See? You're such a fucking whore."

Chuuya replaced his knee with his hand, gripping Ryunosuke's erection through his boxers. With his free hand he twisted and pinched his nipples, abusing the pink buds. He blew on his ear, whispering hotly.

"You like this, don't you? I bet you love me touching you, don't you?"

He pressed his thumb against the tip of his dick, causing Aku to cry out.

"You're just waiting to get violated, aren't you? God, you're so pitiful. It's so fucking hot."

Akutagawa couldn't take it anymore. He was ready to burst, and Chuuya's bullying wasn't helping at all. He let out a mewl and thrust his hips against Chuuya's hand.

Chuuya pushed Akutagawa's legs apart and pressed himself against the other's body. He rolled his hips, grinding against his ass.

"Say it, Akutagawa. Tell me you're a slut! Tell me you like it. If you do, maybe you'll get a treat."

Akutagawa had managed to keep his voice in for the most of his torture, but Chuuya pressing into him threw him over the edge.

"I am! I'm a slut! A whore! I want you to fuck me! Violate me!"

Chuuya was honestly surprised. He had never expected him to actually say that. He thought he would have sworn at him and refused. And he didn't expect him to sound so _sexy_ when begging. He hissed, gripping Aku's boxers and yanking them down his legs, exposing his erect dick.

"That wasn't so hard, was it? Since you're being so cute, I'll reward you, you fucking slut."

With that, Chuuya pulled his own shirt off of his body and threw it to the side. He continued pumping his cock, watching Akutagawa's reactions. He huffed and shuddered and moaned, gripping the sheets beneath him.

He felt heat pool in his belly as Chuuya's hand slid up and down his cock. A few more jerks and he knew he would come.

"Chuuya..Chuuya.. I'm cumming! Chuuya! Chuuya! Chuuya!"

Chuuya kept jerking Akutagawa, relishing the way his hot dick felt against his hand and enjoying the way he yelled his name.

"Cum then! Cum all over yourself, you fucking whore. You're already all spread out like this, letting me see everything. Hey, Aku. Let me see the face you make when you come. Let me see you when you lose it."

Akutagawa trembled and curled his toes, covering his mouth as he screamed Chuuya's name when he came. He shuddered as his vision went blurry and overwhelming pleasure washed over him.

"Chuuya! Chuuya! Haah! Fuck!"

He sneered, squeezing his dick and making sure he got every drop out.

"Look at you, covered in your own cum. God, you're so fucking hot. I bet you'd like a taste, wouldn't you, whore? Here."

Chuuya gripped Aku's face again, wiping some of his spill from his stomach and bringing it to his mouth.

'This is what we're gonna use to prepare you. Open wide!"

With that, Chuuya shoved his cum covered fingers inside of Akutagawa's mouth. He gasped and choked, tasting his own bitter semen on his tongue. Chuuya slid the two digits in and out of his mouth, using more force than necessary.

Aku was gagging on a mix of his own cum and saliva, yet he did nothing to stop Chuuya's actions. He rather welcomed them, squeezing his eyes shut and swirling his fingers around his tongue.

After a few minutes, Chuuya yanked his fingers from his mouth, bringing them down to his ass. He circled his entrance with his middle finger a moment before pressing the tip in. Akutagawa groaned and threw his head back, only half expecting the initial pain.

"It's only the first finger, Aku. I would've thought a slut like you would be begging for the real already."

He slowly eased his finger in, pushing in and out, waiting until Aku's muscles had relaxed. When the time came, he pressed a second finger inside, feeling his insides squeeze around him.

"You're moaning like a bitch, Aku. Do my fingers feel that good?"

Akutagawa held no complaints, instead furiously nodding his head and panting into his pillow.

"You're really gonna like what's next, then."

He pulled his fingers out, reaching down to unip his own pants. He slipped them down just far enough for him pull his erection through his boxers. He gripped Aku's thigh and pushed it back, creating more room for himself.

He wiped the remaining semen from Akutagawa's stomach, lathering his own dick in it, stroking himself.

"Ready, slut?"

Akutagawa simply spread his legs farther apart and arched his back up, signaling his approval.

Chuuya lined himself up with his entrance, kissing the tip to the tight ring of muscle.

"Yes! Please, fuck me, Chuuya. Put it in!" Akutagawa pleaded, wanting nothing more than to be fucked senseless.

"Well, since I can't refuse-!"

Chuuya grabbed his other thigh and _thrust_ into Akutagawa, pushing into him until he was at the base.

Akutagawa jolted and let out a loud moan. "God, Chuuya! Jesus Christ! Hah..fuck, it's hot. Move, Chuuya! Please!"

He squeezed around his dick, begging for him to fuck him.

Chuuya slid out until it was only his head inside, slamming back into him with much force. He kept the pace up, thrusting into him, snapping his hips until they got into a rhythm.

"God, you feel so good inside. I'm already about to fucking cum."

It was like a switch was flipped inside of Akutagawa. He was no longer the bitter, rash man he usually was. Chuuya had never seen Akutagawa act so needy and vulnerable. It was arousing to think that he was the one who was inside him, making him moan with his legs spread wide. Chuuya loved the sense of power he got from fucking Akutagawa.

He kept ramming into him, sliding land out of his ass and listening to him moan like a whore.

Akutagawa was in pure bliss. Chuuya's cock was burning inside of him, making his mind go blank. He was already ready to burst.

"Chuuya, fuck! Harder! Fuck me harder! I'm a slut! I'm just a dirty fucking slut! Mess me up, Chuuya. Violate me. Ruin me! Fuck me."

Chuuya felt shivers course through his veins, and he pressed so hard into his thighs he was sure to leave a mark.

"Since you put it that way.."

Chuuya rammed as hard and as fast as he could into him, rocking his whole body. He let go of one of his legs to reach and and pinch his pert nipple, rolling and squeezing it between his fingers. He bent down to lick over the sensitive bud, grazing over with his teeth. He pressed his lips to Aku's chest, swirling his tongue around the erect nipple and sucking, making sure to leave a mark.

One particular thrust had rubbed against his sweet spot, sending white pleasure through his veins. Akutagawa gasped, raising his back off the bed and biting his sheets.

"Fuck!"

Chuuya raised his right hand, only to bring it back down to smack Akutagawa's ass, causing him to cry out and squeeze down.

Akutagawa held his stomach as if he were keeping it from exploding. He brought it down farther, stroking himself. He brought his other hand to his other nipple, repeating the same actions as Chuuya. His pink nipples had turned a deep shade of red, and were extremely sensitive.

"Chuuya, I'm gonna cum again! Chuuya! Chuuya!"

Chuuya was near the edge too, his thrusts getting sloppy and his pace getting more random.

"Fuck, Aku. I'm gonna cum."

"Do it! Cum inside me! Cum inside."

"Shit, I'm about to-fuck!"

Chuuya gave all he had with one final thrust before exploding, filling Akutagawa with his hot cum.

Immediately following Chuuya, Akutagawa shuddered and came harder than he ever had, his vision going white as he shouted Chuuya's name.

Chuuya winced as he pulled out and dropped Aku's thighs, slumping against the mattress.

Akutagawa panted as he came down from his high. He was aware of a hot liquid trickling between his legs.

"Fuck, that felt good." He muttered breathlessly.

"Yeah. Who knew you were such a whore?"

Akutagawa blushed, crossing his face and looking away.

"I can't help that it felt good, asshole."

'Your asshole felt good. "

"Fucking die. Knock it off already."

Ah, there was his brash personality.

"No, but seriously. Thanks. I know I bullied you, but it seriously felt great."

"..yeah. Same here."

Chuuya realized Akutagawa was stark naked. Not that he was complaining.

"Are you cold? Want me to help you clean up?"

Aku glared at him, flipping onto his stomach and pushing himself off the bed.

"I'm not some helpless lady who can't put her own clothes on."

Chuuya was only half listening, as he was paying more attention to the way he wiggled his hips as he moved.

"Alright, alright, just trying to be nice."

"You? Nice? Pft."

Chuuya grunted.

"I told you, I'm sorry for being a bully! Not like you were having a problem with it."

"Shut the fuck up!"

He dodged the pillow Akutagawa had thrown at him, chuckling.

"Well, in any case, we should seriously do this again. I'll be nice next time, promise!"

Akutagawa was just buttoning up the last part of his shirt, and grumbled in Chuuya's direction before walking towards the bedroom door. Before walking out, he leaned against the door frame, sparing Chuuya a backwards glance.

"Bastard. You don't need to be nice next time."

With that, he walked out, closing the oak door behind him. Chuuya stared at the entrance a second longer before smiling and grabbing the dirty pillow.

From now on, things were going to be a lot more fun.

 **i don't exactly know how to end this, but I hope I did okay ! Love me Lexi !**


End file.
